Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available IDs
(1980s) Bumper: On a background of multiple stripes (from top to bottom: yellow, thin blue, black space, yellow, blue, thin white, thick red), we see the large word "ALSO" in a thick red font, with the word "AVAILABLE" in an italicized, formal font, underlined in red. The white line is gapped on the right by the word "FROM", in the same font; the same space has a small black line drawn in the thick red stripe at the bottom. At the end, there are two types: *It quickly "page turns" to reveal the RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video logo. *It cuts to the silver RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video logo. FX/SFX: The "page flip" or none. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Scarce. This is only known to have appeared on circa 1984-85 rental prints of Ghostbusters (sale copies have no previews) as well as the 1986 VHS of Jagged Edge. Scare Factor: None. (1987) Bumper: On a black background is the words "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM". It then flips to the RCA/Columbia Cube logo, after which a home video trailer plays. Variant: After a trailer, we see the RCA/Columbia Cube logo, then it flips to a black background with the words "COMING TO A THEATER NEAR YOU", then it flips to the cube again, and a theatrical trailer then starts. FX/SFX: The flipping. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Its only known appearance was on the 1987 VHS of Quiet Cool. Scare Factor: None. (1989) GW226H172.jpg GW231H175.jpg RCA Columbia Coming Soon on Videocassette (1989).jpg RCA Columbia Coming Soon to a Theater Near You (1989).jpg Bumper: On a magenta background, one of these would be on the screen: *COMING SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE *COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU (here, the text is in a different font with a drop shadow and the background is gradient.) Variants: *On The Karate Kid Part III, no drop shadow is used. *An alternate version exists where it has a pink-blue-black gradient background and the text is in Helvetica. This is only known to appear on Relentless. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. This appears on RCA/Columbia tapes of the time, including See No Evil, Hear No Evil and The Adventures of Baron Munchausen. Scare Factor: None. (1990-June 30, 1993) Nickname: "The Filmstrip" Bumper: On a blue gradient background, a silver filmstrip with black pictures with the yellow words "Sneak Preview", stacked on top of each other, flies in from the right. The screen then focuses on the strip as it moves until it stops, with the beginning of the trailer in places of the "Sneak Preview" pictures. The trailer then zooms in from the filmstrip, filling the whole screen. Variant: Sometimes, the trailer will play during the animation. Other times it doesn't start until the screen zooms in the preview. FX/SFX: The filmstrip flying in, made with circa-1990 computer animation. Music/Sounds: A low synthesized note that plays for the duration of the bumper. There is also a male announcer that says one of the following: *For soon to be theatrical releases, "And now, a special sneak preview of movies coming to a theater near you." *For upcoming releases on home video, "And now, a sneak preview of upcoming videocassette releases." Availability: Uncommon, though this is easier to find than the previous bumper, because it was used for a longer duration and appeared on more tapes. Can be found on VHS releases from RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and Columbia TriStar Home Video, such as Immediate Family, Casualties of War, Pump Up the Volume, My Girl, One False Move, Hudson Hawk, Men at Work, Curse IV: The Ultimate Sacrifice, Arena (1989), Fast Getaway, Too Much Sun, Night of the Living Dead (1990), City of Joy, and Single White Female. Also seen on the original VHS releases of Bram Stoker's Dracula and Groundhog Day (a couple of the few CTHV releases to have this and the third bumper). Scare Factor: Minimal. (1992) Columbia TriStar Coming Soon ID (1992).jpg Columbia TriStar Now Available ID (1992).jpg Bumper: Just a black screen with the words "Coming Soon from Columbia Tri-Star Home Video" or "Now Available from Columbia Tri-Star Home Video". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on some New Line Home Video releases such as Late for Dinner. Scare Factor: None. (December 8, 1993-April 24, 1996) GW201H149.png GW203H150.png Cos.PNG Now_a.PNG Columbia Tristar Home Video (1993-2000, 2004, 2006) (Now Available) Columbia Tristar Home Video (1993-2000, 2004, 2006) (Coming Soon) Columbia Tristar Home Video (1993-2002, 2004, 2006) (Coming Soon to Home Video) Columbia Tristar Home Video (1993-2002, 2004, 2006) (Coming Soon to a Theater Near You) Bumper: The 1993 Columbia TriStar Home Video logo animates as normal, but then when it finishes, the boxes slide away, the Columbia TriStar Home Video text fades out, the blue background would fade out to the moving clouds and one of the following phrases would zoom in from the center of the screen: * COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU * COMING SOON TO HOME VIDEO Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Variants: *During previews, the Columbia TriStar Home Video logo is already formed and the bumper goes on as normal. *On Australian tapes, the logo fades out and one of these slides in from the top and bottom of the viewer's screen, respectively. **COMING SOON (In a Bank Gothic Font) **NOW AVAILABLE (In a Helvetica Font) FX/SFX: The zooming out effects; nice CGI for the time. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same re-orchestrated fanfare from the 1993 logo and a male announcer saying the clip-on. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: *During the previews, the fanfare will be shortened. *The Australian version of this bumper has the fanfare playing as normal, but it does not have the announcer. Availability: Far less common than the logo itself. Seen on Columbia TriStar Home Video VHS releases, such as Weekend at Bernie's II, Sleepless in Seattle, In the Line of Fire, Cliffhanger, Lost in Yonkers, The Pickle, Mixed Nuts, Last Action Hero, So I Married an Axe Murderer, Poetic Justice, Needful Things, Mixed Nuts, Blankman, Jury Duty, and The Baby-Sitters Club, among others. The last VHS tape to use this bumper was Magic in the Water. Scare Factor: None. (April 30, 1996-July 1, 1997) GW204H151_(1).png GW204H151.png GW205H151.png Bumper: After the logo is formed, the boxes slide away, the CTHV text fades out, and one of the following phrases, in script, would zoom in from the center of the logo: * Coming Soon to a Theater Near You * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. FX/SFX: Simple but nice animation. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same fanfare from the 1996 logo and a male announcer saying the clip-on. Availability: Rare. Can be found on releases from the era. It first appeared on the 1996 VHS of Money Train. Scare Factor: None. (July 22, 1997-March 27, 2001) GW200H150.png GW200H151.PNG GW200H152.PNG GW200H150_(1).png GW200H150_(2).png GW200H150_(3).PNG Bumper: After the logo is formed, the boxes would then slide away, the CTHV (or CTHE) text would fade out, and one of the following phrases, in script, would zoom in from the center of the logo: * Coming Soon to a Theater Near You * Now Playing in Theaters/Coming Soon to Home Video * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video * Now Available Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Variant: On rare occasions, the phrases would be in a different script font. FX/SFX: The sliding and zooming in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Starting around 1998, this ended up being more common than the logo proper. Scare Factor: None. (April 24, 2001-November 8, 2005) GW190H140.png GW235H140.png GW194H140.png GW188H140.png ColTriHEComingsoon.PNG CTHE_now_in_thetres.PNG CTHE_coming_to_theatres_2.PNG CTHE_now_in_theatres_2.PNG CTHE_Comiong_soon_to_home_video_stantard.PNG CTHE_Comiong_soon_to_home_video_2.PNG CTHE_now_on_home_video_stantard.PNG Bumper: After the logo is formed, the letters would appear on top of the screen, and it, in regular font, with an announcer, would state the following: * Now Playing In Theaters * Coming Soon to Theaters * Now Available on VHS and DVD * Coming Soon to VHS and DVD * Coming Soon to DVD * Coming Soon to Home Video * Now Available on Home Video * Now Available on DVD Afterwards, a trailer with one of the following features would be played. Variants: * During the previews, half the logo appears in letterbox, and the text appears over the bars. * On early Australian releases, the logo plays normally and in the top right of the screen letters appear spelling "COMING SOON". * On later releases, the logo is in widescreen and is shortened (where the pan shot of the Pegasus dissolves to the center shot of the Pegasus), and the words are set in the Gill Sans font. FX/SFX: The same animation as in the regular logo, but with the words fading in at the end. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The same fanfare from the VHS variant of the logo with Eric Gordon saying the clip-on. Later tapes use the DVD fanfare. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: * On the VHS trailer version of this logo, the clicking noise heard at the beginning of the regular VHS version of the logo is absent. * On the during-preview variant, the fanfare is shortened. Availability: A bit less common than the regular logo. The variant is seen on the 2001 Australian VHS of Charlie's Angels. Scare Factor: None. Nice fanfare and great logo concept make this a winner. (July 19, 2005-February 21, 2006) Sony_Coming_Soon_to_theatres.PNG Sony_now_playing_in_theatres.PNG Sony_Coming_Soon_to_dvd_and_video.PNG Sony_now_avaliable_on_dvd_and_video.PNG Bumper: The 2005 SPHE logo animates as normal when one of the following phrases fades in during the cloud portion of the animation: * Coming Soon to Theaters * Now Playing in Theaters * Coming Soon to DVD and Video * Now Available on DVD and Video Afterwards, the rest of the animation plays as normal. FX/SFX: Just great CGI. Music/Sounds: The 2005 SPHE logo's fanfare with a male announcer saying the onscreen phrase. Sometimes, the theme is played in low tone. Availability: Very rare. Can be seen on 2005-2006 VHS tapes from the company. Scare Factor: Low. It's just good CGI animation. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Sony Pictures IDs